


Requiem's Law

by Inari_Foxhaven



Category: Original Work
Genre: ABO dynamics, Aftermath of Torture, Blood and Violence, Don't Kill Me, F/M, Heats, Hostage Situations, I been trying to update as fast as I can!, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, Knotting, Murder, Omegaverse, Other, Past Rape/Non-con, Sex, Sorry I'm slow to get this done..., Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:07:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28173663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inari_Foxhaven/pseuds/Inari_Foxhaven
Summary: In the distant future, the world is a far different place. Humans live alongside Hybrids and various other species. Dynamics now exist: Apex-Alpha, Alpha, Delta, Beta, Gamma, Omega, and Sigma. Require 'Shadow' McCleary is a Sigma Fox-Hybrid who works for the NYPD's Homicide Division and is their most rebellious and tenacious detective. But when she's assigned a case that's brutal as well as a new partner, she quickly realized that not all is as it seems. Evaan Dorlan is the new Captain of Homicide and Requiem's new partner. The Apex-Alpha Human finds himself drawn to the Fox with a dark past and who defies all expectations. When teens go missing in their city and two of their own are taken, the cases are piled on top of their main priority: a serial rapist and a serial killer who have teamed up to send a message to Requiem. When no cops are allowed to stay alone, will the Captain be able to resist the magnetic pull of his Detective? Will they save lives? Or will it all crash and burn around them?
Relationships: Det. Requiem 'Shadow' McCleary/Cpt. Evaan Dorlan
Kudos: 2





	1. The Kidnapping

**Author's Note:**

  * For [avid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avid/gifts), [DanielDavies1978](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanielDavies1978/gifts), [LuciferaBlack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferaBlack/gifts), [MyFictionalAddictions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyFictionalAddictions/gifts), [lanajoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanajoy/gifts), [Nightwing37](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightwing37/gifts).



> Yes, I know this seems like something out of left field and I know A/B/O is unusual outside of fanfiction or Supernatural fiction. I am a little leary about posting those cause I know some folks will not approve.
> 
> Trigger Warnings for book: Rape/Non-con, implied rape/non-con, torture, kidnapping, hostage situation, violence, etc.
> 
> 18+ Only! Contains mature and explicit material. Read at your own risk.
> 
> Contains sexual situations, knotting, bdsm, kinks, adult themes, blood, gore, cadavers, etc.
> 
> This falls into multiple genres, so I apologize here and now if I change the genre frequently.

Chapter 1  
Bronze eyes slowly blinked open in the dimly lit room. As they began to focus, a low groan echoed. The young woman slowly sat up and winced, reaching for her head only to notice the cuff and chain attached to her wrist. Her cat-like eyes narrowed as she studied her shackles and the room she was in.  
The cuff was standard steel welded to a chain made up of small but sturdy links of iron. It was attached to an eye-hook style lag bolt set into the concrete floor. The room itself was obviously on old, unused storeroom or basement. The young woman's tail twitched as she sighed, her ears flattening as she looked down at the floor.  
"Shit... Dumbass..."  
The muttered curses sounded strange in the empty room. At 5'6", the young woman was lean with a runner's build. She was only twenty-six, but her cold, sharp eyes were already hard from a lifetime of difficulties. Her hair reached just past her shoulder and was dark brown. It complimented the black fur and white markings of her ears and tail. Though it was usually pulled back into a ponytail, at that moment her hair was down and framed strong cheekbones and a slightly masculine jaw line. Her shoulders were a bit wider and her hands were slightly large for a woman, but that came in handy when she was on duty. It meant she could keep a suspect pinned down or keep a firmer grip on her department-issued energy pistol or taser. After all, you never knew what to expect as an Omega Feral police officer who was still doing street patrol.  
Of course, Jack would wonder what happened to her. Then again, how many times had her partner warned her not to walk home alone after their shift ended?  
"Damn, Req, you really fucked up this time..."  
Requiem "Shadow" McCleary snorted. Yeah, she definately fucked up. She was still in her uniform sans shoes and gear belt, was dusty, and had been sedated via a needle in the neck. Bastard had managed to sneak up behind her without her noticing due to exhaustion.  
A door opened nearby, though it was out of site. Requiem quietly waited while the person slowly walked toward her. She took the opportunity to observe her captor as she sat there.  
He was close to six foot with short blonde hair that had been cut high and tight. He wore dark jeans and a t-shirt with sneakers and had dark eyes that looked kind but remorseful as he patiently waited for her to finish her examination of him. She noticed the lack of ears and tail and knew he was a Norm, a human. Requiem arched a dark eyebrow and finally spoke, her alto voice echoing in the room. The strange man couldn't help but liken it to a smooth dark brew and a dark forest in summer.  
"Care to explain why you would kidnap a New York City cop? Cause you're risking a long prison term by keeping me here. Or are you the type of dumbass who has more balls than brains?"  
The man grimaced as he spoke.  
"I'm sorry. I really wish this hadn't wound up the way it has, but you would have experienced a painful death if I hadn't moved when I did. You caught the attention of a dangerous person and I didn't want to see you hurt or killed as a result."  
He sighed.  
"I hope one day you'll understand when all of this is over, though I doubt it."  
Requiem blinked, then frowned. The man's voice was deep, but she refrained from trying to identify the visuals it evoked as his words sank in. Her frown morphed into a scowl.  
"What the hell are you talking about?"  
The man shook his head.  
"I can't fully explain right now. That being said, do you want anything besides the food and water I brought you?"  
Requiem gaped at him incredulously.  
"Seriously?! You say I'm in danger then refuse to explain?!"  
Bronze eyes narrowed in anger and something dangerous glinted behind that anger.  
"Try again."  
He shook his head before setting the plate and bottle on the floor.  
"Please, eat something. You need to keep up your strength in case things change."  
With that, the man turned and walked away. Requiem watched him leave in shock.  
"What the fuck was that?!"  
She blinked at the spot where he had stood and then examined the tray of food he had left behind. It was a simple fare really, and earned a raised eyebrow from Requiem.  
"Really? Oatmeal, salt pork, water, apple juice and coffee. Oh, and thanks for the apple, asshole..."  
The young woman rolled her eyes and then pulled the tray closer. As she ate, Requiem quietly studied her surroundings. The room was sparse, with only a chair and her pallet occupying the space. A couple of fluorescent shop lights, the larger ones, provided light to see by. Requiem sighed as she leaned back against the wall and sipped on the bottle of water. She had to find a way out of the room and find help. Bronze eyes examined the tray, but both the tray and the utensils were made of flimsy plastic while the cup was a disposable Styrofoam. Requiem scowled.  
"Damn...."  
She stayed against the wall and closed her eyes. Maybe she would have an idea after a nap.  
A few hours later, Requiem awoke to the sound of footsteps nearby. As she sat up, she caught a familiar scent and snarled as she quickly scrambled back.  
The blonde haired man from before blinked and frowned in concern.  
"Are you okay?"  
As he reached out to her, she bared her fangs.  
"You're an Alpha!"  
He flinched back at the sound of the hissed words.  
"Yes."  
Requiem narrowed her eyes dangerously.  
"Is that what all this is about?! Because I'm an Omega, you think you can force me to submit to you?!"  
The man scowled.  
"No. As I said, you're here-"  
"Because someone dangerous wants to hurt me, yeah, I heard you before! Here's a fucking wake-up call, asshole! I may be an Omega, but I'm still dangerous. And I'm a cop to boot! So fuck off and let me go home, damn you!"  
The blonde Alpha narrowed his eyes at her.  
"You'll go home once I decide the danger has either passed or been sufficiently dealt with. So try not to be so mouthy! If you like, I can bring you some books or some music."  
Requiem was quiet for a brief moment, then suddenly surged to her feet and lunged for the man. The chain snapped right and was the only reason her swiping claws missed hitting him. He growled low in warning, only to recieve a snarl in response. He shook his head and headed for the exit.  
"I'm sorry."  
He paused, then locked icy cold blue-green eyes on her.  
"For the record, I find mothy and rebellious Omegas like you to be a disgrace to the law. You have no class and therefore, you don't belong. No Alpha will ever want an Omega like you."  
With that final parting shot, he left.  
What. The. Fuck?!  
Requiem was pissed. Who the hell was this arrogant bastard of an Alpha to tell her that she was a disgrace to law enforcement, let alone undesired?! What, because she refused to act like a respectably obedient Omega and sit behind a desk? Oh, hell no! Her eyes narrowed. Was this son-of-a-bitch in for a surprise when he came back...

Two days passed, and Requiem ignored the blonde Alpha each time he visited. She waited patiently, biding her time. Sure enough, she heard the door open and her ears swiveled to track his movements. Her tail twitched lightly, and as soon as he was close enough, she moved.  
Requiem's arm snapped out with practiced ease and the tray flew at the Alpha's head. He dodged the projectile and lunged for her. She quickly found herself pinned under the man, but she sank the claws of her free hand into his shoulder with a low growl, making him grimace in pain.  
Suddenly, he was gone. She blinked and flipped over to her front to search for him. He stood near the far wall, anger, pride, pain and understanding warring on his face.  
"I'll admit, I expected that a lot sooner. You're far more patient than I was expecting you to be..."  
Requiem narrowed her bronze eyes in suspicion, then spotted the used syringe in the Alpha's hand. Her ears flattened as her eyes widened in panic.  
"Wha-"  
She felt the drugs rapidly taking effect and slowly slid to her front on the floor. The last thing she heard before the darkness claimed her was the Alpha's words.  
"I'm sorry. You didn't leave me much choice. You fought, and I can't risk you injuring yourself."  
He sounded almost... sorrowful.  
When Requiem woke up, she had a pounding headache and a mouth full of cotton. She groaned, her ears flattening in response and her tail thrashing.  
"Fuck, my head..."  
This was the second. Time that sonofabitch had drugged. She didn't plan on a third. Requiem sighed. Seemed she would have to wait the bastard out then. She heard the tell-tale sound of his arrival and grimaced. Lovely....  
She gave him a baleful glare as he sat in the chair and really examined her for the first time. For a bitchy and reckless Omega, she wasn't bad to look at in his opinion. True, her fur color wasn't the traditional reddish-orange or brown and gold one would expect of a fox-hybrid, but it added an air of mystery, defiance and danger that surrounded her. That being said, he was curious about the color...  
"Why black with white?"  
Requiem's eyes narrowed.  
"What?"  
The Alpha cocked his head at her.  
"Why black fur and white markings? Why hide who you are? Foxes are respected..."  
She glared as she snarled indignantly.  
"Fuck you! It's natural! You and all those other self-righteous jackass species purists can go piss up a rope!"  
He blinked in surprise at the flash of rage he had witnessed. So it was natural. Interesting.  
"Genetically caused or enviromental?"  
Requiem snorted.  
"Its a mellatin issue dumbass! Means it's genetic."  
The blonde hummed in interest.  
"Is that why you're so prickly? Because you're judged by the rarity of your fur and your dynamic makes you a target?"  
Requiem looked away and flipped him the bird.  
"Otvali, svoloch'!"  
He blinked.  
"I'll assume that wasn't very polite."  
She ignored him. The blonde man sighed, then stood and placed a book within reach of her before leaving. As soon as she heard the door close, Requiem looked over at the book. She laughed.  
"Sukinsyn! Of all the fucking..."  
The next time he showed up, he was limping and she had read the book twice. She was asleep when he came in, so he took the opportunity to look his fill.  
She was well built for an Omega, not small and delicate like most of the ones he dealt with.. Her ears looked soft, as did her tail. She was clearly intelligent, if beligerent, distrusting and foul-mouthed. She also apparently spoke another language. He hung his head and sighed. Judging from her behavior, she's been through hell already in her life and had clearly survived. He regretted what was currently happening. He looked at her again, only to meet curious bronze eyes.  
"Something bothering you, like that leg?"  
He blinked again. She just raised a brow. He chuckled.  
"Just an accident, was all."  
She snorted.  
"Try not to fuckin' die, 'kay? I'd be stuck in this fucking basement, chained to the damn floor for good then."  
The Alpha couldn't help it. He actually started laughing and Requiem grinned.  
"So... You need help with those bandages?"  
He smiled.  
"No, just dropping off food and a couple more books."  
Requiem shrugged.  
"Okay, thanks."  
She rolled back over and ignored him after that. He sighed sadly. He kind of wished she would talk with him soma more, but he understood her frustration. He just wished she would see his reasoning. But she was just so stubborn! The Alpha quietly led the items and limped out.  
Requiem watched him disappear, then muttered.  
"Kto ty?"  
She read the books and ate, then quietly muttered various things in Russian to practice.  
The blonde Alpha returned that evening with more food, but she hadn't noticed him yet, so he watched and listened to her as he waited.  
"Bog-chert, Tenevaya Lisa! Kamennyy Volk seycha nadral by tebe zadnitsu za to, chto prosto sidel zdes' i igral khorosho!"  
The Alpha blinked. He had no clue what she had said, but he figured it wasn't pretty. He stepped into her view and cleared his throat.  
"So. How are you?"  
Requiem just glared.  
"I would be better if you would just let me go!"  
The blonde smiled gently.  
"About that..."  
Requiem blinked, her ears perking up.  
The Alpha sighed.  
"The threat escaped, but left the area. I'll let you go tomorrow. I promise."  
Requiem grinned.  
"Finally!"  
She dug into her meal. He watched her eat, and when she'd finished, he collected the tray. As he turned away, he paused and looked at her apologetically.  
"Please forgive me. If there was a safer way..."  
Requiem frowned at the retreating Alpha's back, and her vision began to grow fuzzy. She snarled at him.  
"Why-"  
She blacked out. Again.  
When Requiem next awoke, she was in a hospital room. Sitting beside her bed was her partner, Saergeant Jack Stonewolf, fast asleep as he held her hand. She glared up at the ceiling.  
"Dumbass!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations from Russian to English:
> 
> Bog-chert, Tenevaya Lisa! Kamennyy Volk seycha nadral by tebe zadnitsu za to, chto prosto sidel zdes' i igral khorosho! = God damn it, Shadow Fox! Stone Wolf now would kick your ass for just sitting here and playing well!
> 
> Kto ty? = Who are you?
> 
> Sukinsyn. = Son of a bitch
> 
> Otvali, svoloch'! = Fuck off, you bastard!


	2. New Partner for the Fox

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requiem meets Evaan and they begin to work together on a murder case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, folks! They finally meet!

Chapter 2  
(Five Years Later)

A tall figure looked up at the glowing sign.

'The Dragon's Den'.

The figure sighed then approached the bouncer, a well-built Delta, who guarded the door. She nodded and let him in, no charge. Once inside, the deep bass hit him, as did the smoky incense-laced air. He paused to allow his eyes to adjust to the dim lighting, then moved to a booth near the stage. Wary eyes took in all the details as he murmured into a lapel mic.

"No sign of the target or the bait yet."

A voice crackled in his ear.

"Bait is in place. Just keep watch for the Pirate."

Electronica faded and changed to rock music. The announcer came on.

"Folks, give a warm welcome to the crafty little body known as Vixen!"

Cheers and whistles erupted, drawing blue-green eyes to the stage. The man gaped in shock. A tall, lean fox-hybrid strode out, shaking her ass enticingly and flocking her tail seductively. He watched as the lithe form moved easily, dancing and spinning on the pole in a naughty school girl outfit and heels that made her legs seem impossibly long. His pupils dilated. She locked eyes on him, bronze glittering mischeviously. He licked his lips, and she slowly walked to him and settled in his lap, placing his hands on her hips as She started to dance on him. She leaned in and murmured in an alto voice that sounded like a smooth dark Guinness and a dark forest in summer.

"Don't look now, but the Pirate is headed this way. Get ready."

The man's eyes widened and his hands flexed as the vixen ground and rolled her hips against him teasingly. He tensed, ready to move. Suddenly, the smell of ash hit him and he launched forward, taking the vixen with him. He landed on top of her and caught her scent. Pine, raspberries and jasmine mixed with sandalwood. He heard a snarl behind him, felt the woman grab the piece he'd held for her just as his gun cleared his ankle, and then two shots rang out. The target lay dead, knife laying by a lifeless hand.

Blue-green eyes searched the sea of cops that worked the scene, but the vixen was gone.

Three days later, Requiem sat at her desk in Homicide. Jack had retired and yet another captain had transfered out. Her last partner had quite Homicide, claiming she was too unstable to work with.  
She was older now. Wiser, more jaded than five years ago. And far more reckless as well. The scars on her face proved that. She note five long scars on the right half of her face, rumored to have been caused by a fist fight with a cougar down in lockup. None of her colleagues ever spoke of it. But since said cougar couldn't walk now, she wasn't surprised.

"McCleary! Old Man wants to see you!"

Requiem sighed.

"Now what?"

Marcus, an Alpha, grinned at her.

"How long this one gonna last, Shadow?"

She flipped him off with a grin. She knew there was an office pool on how long her partners lasted. Hell, she was in on the one about the captains!

Requiem strode into Lieutenant Whitetown's office.

"You called?"

The old Kodiak Grizzly bear-hybrid and Alpha leaned back.

"Good news."

His growl intimidated most, but not Requiem. He was like a dad to get and she knew he was tough but fair, and a big teddy near to boot. She just waited with a scowl.

"Homicide has a new Captain. And you're getting a new partner. Try not to kill them, please."

Requiem grumbled.

"Not my fault he tried to fuck me in the elevator. How was I to predict that?!"

Whitetown sighed.

"Just... Play nice for now, okay?"

Requiem snorted, then nodded.

"Yeah, yeah. So. What's the new Captain's name?"

The lieutenant watched her closely.

"Captain Evaan Dorlan. He's an Alpha, but he's fair. He's also-"

"Robert's little brother. I know."

She turned and walked out.

Requiem returned to find the unit buzzing with whispers and glanced at the captain's office. She could see movement in there, but the door was closed. She joined Marcus and Anthony by her desk.

"He's a Dorlan."

Anthony choked on his coffee and Marcus gaped.

"Oh, fuck no... Please say it isn't the old bastard!"

She laughed.

"Nah. Robert's little brother, Evaan."

This time Marcus choked as he laughed.

"Oh, hell! Can't wait to see how you two hit it off!"

The man in question opened the door to his office.

"Detective McCleary? May I speak with you?"

She sighed, then walked into the office, the captain shutting the door behind them. Requiem turned around and immediately backed up with a low warning growl.

"You?!"

The man blinked at her. It was the Vixen from the undercover case!

Requiem glared at him.

"Like fucking me over five years ago wasn't bad enough, now you're my superior?!"

He blinked and frowned.

"Excuse me?"

She snarled and stalked forward before stopping, her nose twitching. Requiem blinked.

"You're not him... But you look identical..."

Bronze eyes narrowed and Requiem's ears flattened back.

"How can you look like him, and yet...."

She scowled while the new Captain waited patiently. Her eyes suddenly focused on him as her ears perked up.

"Of course, I forgot! Twins can look identical, and even have the same dynamic, but their scents are unique to the individual!"

Captain Dorlan frowned.

"Are you implying one of my siblings is tied to your kidnapping five years ago, Detective?

Requiem shook her head.

"I can't give a definitive answer unless I had a way to identify their scents. Anyways. You wanted to talk to me about something?"

The Captain blinked, then sighed.

"Detective, I'm here to oversee the Homicide division. That being said, I prefer to work the cases just like my detectives do."

Requiem shrugged.

"Okay. That's your prerogative. So what the fucks that have to do with my ass?"

He chuckled.

"You have no partner, are an unmarried and unmated Omega, yet are the best cop in Major Case squad. Your exemplary arrest record aside, the higher ups-"

Requiem snorted.

"You mean the political fuck-heads upstairs?"

Captain Dorlan grinned.

"The folks upstairs want you partnered with someone who can... 'Put up with you', so to speak. To that end, Lieutenant Whitetown has seen fit to assign me as your new partner."

The resulting shout of anger was so loud, the entire division heard it. Bets flew as to whether or not Whitetown would get a can thrown at his head later.

Meanwhile, in his office, the new Captain was trying to sooth an obviously pissed off Omega Feral. He spoke low and calmingly, his whiskey-and-scotch voice steady.

"I understand your anger. However, the Lieutenant had a point. He told me your past partners struggled to see you for the highly effective officer you are. They couldn't handle your energy, your way of viewing a crime scene, or your personality. I'm the only one he viewed as capable of keeping up and keeping you balanced."

Bronze eyes locked onto dark blue-green, full of anger and understanding.

"Basically, no one else will work with the mouthy rebellious Omega Fox from Homicide."

The tall man nodded.

"In a nutshell, yes."

He blinked as she stormed past and out the door. He walked to the doorway and watched in confusion as Requiem purchased three sodas, brought him one, then chucked another at the Lieutenant as he stepped into the Division bullpen.

"Bastard!"

Whitetown caught the can and cracked it open. He took a sip as he calmly eyed the pissed off Fox-hybrid, green eyes assessing her before wandering to Dorlan.

"Glad to know you picked your priorities, Captain. Hope you'll survive."

Evaan sighed and leaned on the door frame. The younger Alpha chuckled tiredly.

"A file and a lecture never prep you for reality, sir."

He took a sip of his pop and looked at it in surprise. It was a cherry coke. Blue-green locked with bronze.

"How did you know-"

"Your brother mentioned it once."

Requiem glared at Whitetown, but the old Kodiak just raised a brow.

"Need is for anything?"

He nodded.

"As a matter of fact, another one was found this morning in an abandoned building."

That made the Fox blink in concern.

"Same as the last one?"

Whitetown shrugged.

"I'm afraid I don't have those answers."

He gestured at Evaan.

"You can fill him in on the way."

Requiem nodded. She grabbed her energy pistol and knife, retrieved her jacket and keys and headed for her car. The Lieutenant looked at her.

"Shadow."

She paused and looked back.

"Yeah, Pops?"

The Bear-hybrid eyed her.

"I want you two there before the Feds get here."

Requiem scowled, nodded, then strode off. Her Captain took off after her.

Within minutes, they were on the road, the car's hover system whining at the strain of going over 90mph along the strip below most traffic. As she drove, Requiem called up the file and filled Evaan in on the case.

"I don't know if he gave you all this already. That being said, listen closely." 

Evaan nodded as he sipped his pop. 

"Six months ago, the serial rapist that disappeared five years ago reappeared here in the city. We found the first victim in Central Park."

Photos flashed on the screen in front of Evaan. Requiem barely glanced at then as she continued speaking. 

"The media had originally dubbed him 'The Dockman' because his victims were found near the docks, whether near water, spaceport or long-distance hoverports. Five years ago, they were all merely raped and strangled. That's changed."

Evaan frowned at the Central Park crime scene photos. 

"This is more sophisticated. How sure are you that-"

"It's the same guy?" 

The Alpha nodded. Requiem gave him a bitter smile. 

"He left DNA and semen at all the crime scenes." 

Evaan scowled. He saw Shadow's hands flex on the wheel. 

"We know he has a partner now. They know police procedure and refrain from leaving traces of themselves at the scene. But he raped and kills his victims. The unknown partner tortures them at a separate location. Two days after we find a victim, a perfectly typed letter arrives, giving the location of the torture site. There's no pattern, as of yet." 

Evaan nodded slowly and finished off his pop. 

"Judging from your timeline, there's two victims a month The second one is grabbed the same day the first one is dumped and called in." 

He swiped to the call logs. 

"Always anonymous. Always the same voice. The person calling in never sticks around." 

The Alpha scowled again. 

"So the rapist calls it in, takes off, picks up a new victim and disappears. All the victims last two weeks. They're raped repeatedly, tortures repeatedly, then manually strangledbto death." 

Requiem nodded.

"The media still calls our rapist 'The Dockman', but they refer to his partner as 'The Doc', due to his ability to torture without killing." 

The car pulled up to yellow tape outside an abandoned building. Requiem growled low. 

"Speak of the devil..." 

Evaan raised an eyebrow and followed her line of sight. Near the tape stood a blonde model-esque man, lightly tanned and regal looking. He was arguing with a man who looked like he could have been family. 

"Know them?" 

The Fox nodded. 

"Brunette in the CSI jacket is Lucius Dominari. The blonde fucker with the notebook is his twin, Matthias. Bastard is an arrogant son of a bitch, a reporter, and an Alpha to boot. Lucius is an Alpha and one of my roommates. He's also gay, so try not to go caveman. Got it?" 

She grinned on the last part, and Evaan chuckled. 

"I know Lucius well, actually. Not his twin, though." 

Requiem nodded. 

"Fucker has an entitlement issue." 

She got out of the car and locked it as Evaan rounded the front and walked alongside her toward Lucius. The brunette spotted them and his silver calico cat ears perked, tail twitching happily at seeing them. 

"Shadow! Evaan, you sly bastard! You said you had a new partner, but I wouldn't have guessed it was the resident badass!" 

Shadow three her head back and laughed, fangs glinting, as she hugged Lucius. 

"Of course you knew you old alley cat!" 

"My, my, Requiem... Bucking for promotion by screwing an Alpha, are we? If I had known-" 

Evaan snarled and slammed Matthias against a wall, baring his fangs as he lifted the other Alpha off the ground. Requiem blinked, scowled, then muttered to Lucius, "Blyad'! Glupy bog-chert Stal'noy Volk!" 

Lucius laughed. 

"Relax, Tenevaya Lisa! Matthias asked for it, as always." 

Evaan growled low and dropped Matthias. 

"If I ever learn of you speaking to Detective McCleary in that fashion again, I will drag your ass to mail on discrimination charges! Now get the fuck away from our crime scene!" 

Matthias quickly retreated to his car and climbed in with a parting shot to Requiem. 

"We'll talk soon, pretty Fox!" 

Shadow flipped him off and turned to Evaan. 

"When Hell freezes over... Now, let me see the crime scene please, Lucius." 

The Tomcat nodded and led the two cops inside. Evaan gaped in shock. Requiem barely flinched as she walked the edge of the crime scene, nimbly avaoiding CSI techs as they collected evidence. She watched the coroner examine the body there on scene. 

"Well?" 

The Coroner stood and removed his mask before looking at her, blue-green eyes impassive. 

"My initial assessment is death by strangulation. Body was out here post-mortem. He was tortured pre-mortem and raped multiple times, both pre-mortem and post-mortem. I'll learn more when he's on my table." 

Requiem nodded. 

"Thanks, Aaron." 

She jerked a thumb at Evaan. 

"Look who the boys upstairs saddled me with." 

Aaron blinked, then smiled warmly at her and Evaan. 

"Then you're in good hands at work. I won't have to worry about a call to come collect you." 

Shadow chuckled as Evaan smiled warmly at his younger identical triplet. 

"Not as long as I'm around, little brother." 

Aaron nodded. 

"In that case, I'll take off. Report will be on your desks by tonight." 

Evaan nodded, then focused on Requiem, who was now crouched near where the body had lain. Her eyes were closed and her ears were perked. What had caught his attention was the unnatural stillness of her tail. Evaan looked around and realized that everyone had had stopped moving. They were all watching Requiem, in what almost appeared to be nervous anticipation. The Alpha focused on her and watched closely as the Fox's fingers and ears twitched. Her eyes suddenly flew open and Evaan almost collapsed in shock as he was suddenly hit with a bombardment of images and emotions from her. He quickly blocked it all and focused on her eyes. Blue-green eyes widened in shock. Requiem's eyes had gone from a beautiful golden-bronze to irradecent silver. She blinked and they were bronze once more. Requiem grimaced. 

"Sorry... I should have warned you." 

She eyed him. 

"I didn't know-" 

"That he's a telepath and an empath? Few do officer!"


	3. The Hunt Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shadow and Evaan begin the challenge of hunting down the Dockman and the Doc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY!!!
> 
> I'm posting Chapter three!!! Bout damn time....

Chapter Three  
Requiem’s ears flattened as she bared her fangs and growled at the familiar voice and dismissive tone. Evaan merely sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Staan, for the love of the Gods, please don’t antagonize my partner. Detective McCleary is damn fucking good at her job!”

A tall blonde Alpha FBI agent walked over.

“Doesn’t matter now, seeing as this is-“

“Feds don’t have shit all for a claim on my case! I’m the only one here who can-“

Requiem cut Staan off, only for another Federal agent to cut in.

“NYPD has done all they can here, little girl. We’ll take it from here.”

Evaan groaned in exasperation.

“Oh, for fuck’s sake… Please don’t provoke her…”

Requiem stepped forward, her eyes turning silver once more as the shadows began to pulse and vibrate around the room. The CSIs and other cops shifted nervously, eyeing each other in worry. Lucius stepped alongside Evaan as requiem began to speak, her words even and measured. The two seasoned Alphas tensed as they registered her icy tone, the lead CSI muttering a low, “Oh, fuck me sideways with a combine…” 

Requiem’s voice was icy as she spoke.

“Are you aware of what I am fully capable of, Special Agent Dorlan? Did you even think to read my file? No? Then allow me to explain. I am a Fox Feral and an Omega. I am a Homicide detective. I am also the best hope we have at solving this case.”

Staan snorted.

“Bullshit.”

Requiem smiled coldly.

“Actually, it isn’t. You see, I am a Shadomancer, yes. But, you see, I am also able to see and speak to the dead. I can see how a person has passed. If I wished, I could raise an army of the dead. Now do you see why I say I am the best chance you have at solving this case?”

Evaan spoke quietly.

“Staan, let us have this case. You can assist all you want; just let us take lead on it.”

Staan growled darkly.

“You’re going to trust a necromancer to solve this case?! No one is stupid enough to trust shadowmancers, let alone something like her! Seriously, Evaan, she’s a threat not an asset! Even your Lieutenant-“

“ENOUGH!”

Evaan’s roar was enough to shock everyone, Staan and his partner included. The younger Alpha’s mouth snapped shut and Requiem calmed instantly, her eyes bronze again. Lucius took advantage of the sudden silence to hand the Feral Detective an evidence bag, his voice subdued.

“Shadow, can you see anything else with this?”

Inside the bag was a bloodied engagement ring. Requiem took the bag and focused on it, immediately being drawn into the poor dead Omega’s final moments.

He was only in his mid-20’s, unmated but engaged, working as a full time legal aide to a city judge and part time as an exotic dancer at The Dragon’s Den gentlemen’s lounge. He could see a tray of sterile surgical tools and a pair of gloved hands working methodically, stripping away sections of flesh from his torso. His pained screams echoed in the space. The hands disappeared, only to be replaced by crueler and heavily calloused hands. They manipulated his hips, then excruciating pain ripped through the young Omega as a crazed and vicious Alpha raped him. Hand closed about his throat, and the last thing he would ever know in life was pain. Pain, and cold merciless laughter.

Evaan watched Requiem as she searched out the images of the past that were tied to the small, innocuous item. He spotted the blood as it began to flow from her nose and quickly wrapped his arms around his partner. As he lowered them both to the floor, his partner shivered and whined low, her ears flattening in distress. Evaan held her against him and started to purr, only to be caught off guard when she shifted to her animal form, a slightly larger than normal black fox. Evaan adjusted how he held Requiem, but continued to purr soothingly.

Shadow came out of the vision with a shocked yip. It took her a second to register that she had instinctively shifted down and she grimaced. Great, last thing she needed was her new boss and partner to view her as being weak! Requiem looked up at Evaan and suddenly realized that he was purring and smiling at her. She scowled and bared her fangs. That only resulted in a chuckle and a scratch behind her ears.

Evaan laughed as Requiem’s vicious snarl changed to a look of shock and happiness as he scratched her ears. Her eyes closed and she purred happily as Lucius gaped at the pair incredulously.

“Damn! She never lets anyone do that! Especially not Alphas!”

Evaan smiled gently. Seemed there was a way to calm her down if needed. He stopped scratching her ears and Requiem blinked up at him in confusion. He grinned at her.

“Whenever you’re ready to go, Lucius has you’re your things. No one is upstairs, so you can change there if you want. I’ll meet you at the car.”

Requiem nodded and quickly got off Evaan’s lap. She yipped at Lucius before trotting off. Evaan called out to her retreating form.

“And I’m driving this time!”

Shadow just laughed.

Evaan stood next to their car as he waited for his partner and had just pulled out his palm-screen to call the lieutenant to update him, when Staan walked up. Evaan eyed his identical triplet with distrust.

“You kidnapped her five years ago.”

The younger of the two brothers nodded.

“The Dockman tried to grab her that same night, but I got thteir first. I let her go when he went to ground.”

The slightly older Alpha nodded and looked at the building.

“She’s been through hell since then, but she’s still here.”

Evaan locked eyes with his brother.

“So quite pushing her, it’s not your place to do so.”

Staan snorted.

“Yeah, well. Give her time. She’ll figure out the truth. I mean, you really think she won’t eventually remember everything? Please.”

Evaan glared at his brother.

“Fuck off, Staan, you asshole.”

Requiem walked up just then.

“Ready to go, Captain?”

Evaan nodded and climbed into the car. Shadow flipped Staan the bird, then got in the car.

As the two headed back towards the station, Requiem was unusually quiet. Evaan was tempted to try to read her, but decided against it. He preferred to let her open up to him in her own time, and it wasn’t long before she did.

“I don’t normally shift during a reading. It was probably triggered by what I saw.”

Evaan nodded in understanding.

“You had a minor nosebleed mere seconds before that.”

She grimaced.

“There were a lot of images tied to that ring.”

Evaan glanced at his partner in worry.

“Hey...”

Requiem looked over and Evaan smiled at her. He tucked a stray strand of hair back into place.

“You did what you could, that’s what counts.”

Shadow scowled and looked out at the city beyond her window.

“If that were true, these bastards wouldn’t be on the streets!”

Evaan sighed and pulled over so he could properly speak with her. Blue-Green locked with Golden-Bronze.

“What do you want to ask me, Requiem? I know you didn’t need to explain why you shifted. So what is it?”

Shadow’s eyes narrowed.

“It was Staan.”

Evaan nodded.

“Yes, he did what he thought was best when the Dockman tried to grab you that same night.”

The Omega Feral nodded and looked out at the passing traffic.

“And you and I have met before.”

Evaan sighed.

“Yes. At the Dragon’s Den. You were dancing on my lap when you spotted the target.”

He grinned at her.

“Pretty good dancing, for a Homicide Detective!”

Shadow blinked, then laughed.

“Says the Homicide Captain, who obviously enjoyed it!”

They laughed, then Evaan slid the hovercar into traffic once more. He watched shadow as he drove and noticed she was somber again. What she said next almost caused him to wreck the car as he was caught off guard.

“We’ve met before that, though. I’m not sure when, or how. But I know we have. I know your scent.”

Evaan gaped at the Black Fox in shock. Shadow looked at him, her bronze eyes narrowing and seeming to turn predatory.

“That all aside, we’re not far from the Heights. We should head over there. One of my crows might have some info for me.”

The Captain just blinked, then nodded. As they headed that way, Evaan couldn’t help but worry about requiem’s statement. Surely she couldn’t remember that… could she?

It took over an hour to reach the Heights. That was the issue with traffic there in the City. Once they reached the Heights though, traffic thinned out to a trickle. Shadow snorted as they passed a couple of Feral hookers.

“Nothing changes, really.”

Evaan chuckled.

“I don’t know. Rabbits are better than Gazelles if you really think about it.”

Shadow laughed.

“Maybe so, but I can guarantee no one will try a Tom or Vixen. They don’t want to risk being conned!”

Evaan grinned at his partner. He was glad she was starting to relax her guard around him.

“Right here, on the left. That’s the place.”

The Alpha blinked.

“A… brothel?”

Shadow nodded.

“Yep. Owned by a Tom I know from my days on the beat in this area. He looks out for the greenhorns and the kids. In exchange, he stays in business. One of my Crows works here as a guard.”

She rummaged in the glove compartment and pulled out a vintage rodeo belt buckle.

“He’s literally a Crow Feral. I bring him shiny and unique items, and he gives me all the information he has available for me.”

Shadow held up a large caliber rifle bullet.

“As for Victor, he collects rare items and loves antiques. He goes nuts for these in particular.”

Evaan frowned.

“So Victor would be the Tom? Who’s the Crow?”

Shadow smirked.

“Richard Blackfeather.”

Evaan gave a low whistle.

“Nice. A Russian Grey Fox, and a Native American Crow. You really know how to make friends, don’t you?”

Shadow narrowed her eyes.

“How’d you know Victor’s Russian?”

Evaan grinned and pointed at the door of the brothel.

“Well, I would assume he’s Victor.”

There stood a tall man with grey Fox ears and tail, eyeing their car and smoking a cigarette. Shadow snorted and shrugged.

“Yeah. Come on.”

The pair exited the car and strode up to the brothel’s door, Shadow grinning all the while at the other Feral.

“Victor! How are you, old friend?”

The older Feral nodded at her.

“Well enough.”

The three went inside and Victor ushered the two cops into his office. Once there, he eyed Evaan warily.

“Kto ty?”

Shadow sighed.

“Victor Dragovich, meet Captain Evaan Dorlan, Homicide, NYPD. He’s my boss and my new partner.”

The two Alphas eyed each other, then Victor shrugged. He looked at Shadow and gestured at Evaan.

“I know of him. Your people call him Stal’noy Volk. The streets know him as Krasny Lesnoy Volk or Redstoun Volk. He is a good cop.”

Shadow chuckled.

“I knew about the first one, not the other two!”

Evaan scowled.

“Someone mind translating, please?”

That caused the two Ferals to start laughing, while Evaan’s scowl deepened. Shadow grinned at him.

“Stal’noy Volk means Steel Wolf. Krasny Lesnoy Volk means Red Timber Wolf, and Redstoun Volk means Redstone Wolf. It’s a major compliment. Basically, you’ve earned the respect and trust of the City’s Feral community.”

Evaan blinked in confusion.

“Ookaayy…. Why?”

Victor smiled.

“You treat us like anyone else, but also respect the cultural differences. That means you understand that we are equals, not subordinate to you.”

Evaan shrugged.

“No one is above the law. As for the cultural issue, it’s just like any other. Respect and understanding in regards to cultures should be universal, not limited.”

Shadow looked at him in admiration and Victor smiled and nodded.

“Good. It would seem what I’ve heard is true. I’m glad to know this.”

He looked over at Shadow, suddenly serious.

“I’ve heard some worrying news today.”

The two cops tensed and glanced at each other. Evaan nodded at Shadow and she looked back at Victor.

“What kind of news are we talking about?”

Victor sat back.

“Four missing Ferals, all teens. Plus we heard about the Omega you found…”

Evaan quickly wrote it all down, then looked up at Victor once more.

“Anything else?”

He nodded.

“Yes. The Omega you found was a dancer at Nikolai’s club, The Dragon’s Den. And two of my staff, one an Omega, the other a Delta, went missing last night or early this morning.”

That caught Shadow’s attention.

“Do you have the names of all of the missing?”

The other Fox frowned and nodded.

“And the name of your victim. They’re marked accordingly.”

He passed Evaan a list then looked over at Shadow.

“Richard is in his room, waiting for you. Mikey is working the afternoon shift, so you’re free to talk.”

Shadow nodded and stood. She handed him a small pouch.

“Thanks Victor. I owe you for this”

The Tom shook his head.

“It’s no problem. I'll do whatever it takes to get rid of the problems plaguing the city. And the underworld knows where I draw the line."

He grabbed Shadow's arm as she turned to leave.

"Kit... You should know, the underworld... They're on edge. The teens going missing and these nasty murders, they're worried it'll get out of hand."

Shadow locked bronze eyes on him.

"Then let them know the PD put their best on these cases."

Victor nodded, brown eyes softening.

"Go safely, both of you. If you need help..."

Evaan nodded.

"We'll let you know."

The two cops made their way upstairs to a room that had its door closed. The deep bass and strong riffs from and electric guitar throbbed through the thick wood as Shadow pounded hard on it. The music suddenly shut off and the door swung open to reveal a tall, muscular and lean Native American, his face deeply serious until he spotted Shadow standing there with Evaan.

"Little Fox!"

He swept her up into a bone-crushing hug. When he set her down, he grinned at Evaan.

"Captain! Got the short straw, huh?"

Evaan laughed.

"Oh, I'd say I won the lotto, more like!"

Richard chuckled and waved them into his room. On the bed, naked save for a sheet, lounged a Cougar Omega female. Shadow eyed her warily.

"You're new."

The Cougar grinned. When she spoke, her voice was smoky and sweet, a slight Southern twang apparent.

“I’m afraid I’m not an employee here.”

Shadow nodded slowly.

“So you’re Richie’s mystery girl, then. Mind if I ask what you do for work?”

The two Alphas eyed each other silently and warily as the Cougar answered.

“Bartender at the Watering Hole downtown. And you?”

Shadow smiled, fangs bared. Richard tensed.

“Homicide, NYPD.”

The Cougar laughed and sat up. She ignored the fact that the sheet had fallen and exposed her breasts as she patted the bed beside her.

“I thought I recognized you! You’re that cop that broke both of Connor’s legs! Now that I can respect!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Partial upload tonight as my wifi keeps shitting the bed on me... Promise I'll finish uploading tomorrow!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I been slow to put this back up, folks! I been busy what with moving and life in general. I'm hoping to have both this and Book 2, "Shadow's Run", posted by mid summer 2021. Please bear with me! ^^
> 
> Hope this is well recieved!


End file.
